


scandalous

by ashinan smut (ashinan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, Howdy AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rowdy AU, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan%20smut
Summary: A series of smutty oneshots set in the Yeehaw/Howdy/Rowdy AU





	scandalous

**Author's Note:**

> so, as you may all know, the brilliant [ Tofu](https://twitter.com/buffshiro) created Yeehaw verse and then introduced Kinkade as the FWB character. then I wandered on in and was like WHAT IF and we kind of fed off each other and now I am just writing a series of smut fics for their artwork and I am trapped in this cycle of SO MUCH PORN and SO MANY KINKS and someone stop me please. 
> 
> basically, I will be updating this with all the oneshots that can't fit into a base story that I eventually will write??? ffs this is ridiculous

After weeks of stretchers and anal trainers and just being fucked six ways to Sunday with every toy in Shiro’s sizeable arsenal, the thought of Kinkade withholding the hard fuck he’d promised almost sent Shiro over the edge. Rubbing the thick and sloppy head of Kinkade’s dick against his hole, Shiro snarled a demand. Kinkade raised a brow. Caught the edge of Shiro’s rim and sunk in just enough for Shiro to feel it.

“Oh, you dick,” Shiro groaned, back arching as he bore down. Kinkade shifted his hips back so only Shiro’s rim was stretched, a teasing promise that furled liquid heat through Shiro’s cock. He wanted it. He _deserved_ it.

“You can have it when you behave,” Kinkade whispered against Shiro’s throat, his grin burning along the thud of Shiro’s pulse. “Ask for it properly. You know how.”

Tilting his head back into the bite of Kinkade’s teeth, Shiro struggled to still his hips. To dig past the desperation screaming in his head. To be _good_ so Kinkade would give him what was promised. “Please, please, you said you would if I worked hard, and I have, you made sure I did it right, please, Ryan, _please_ , I need it.”

“Fuck, you’re so good at that.” Kinkade dropped to his elbows, hips driving forward just enough that Shiro’s vision tunnelled. He keened, wildly, unabashed, as Kinkade sunk steadily inside. Kept going even when Shiro was certain there was no way it could all fit. He shook and shook and shook until Kinkade paused with a curse.

Leaning back, Kinkade twitched his hips just so while Shiro moaned and arched. Stars, he was so _full_. Stretched and sloppy and – more lube drizzled onto his puffy hole and Shiro yelped, fingers twitching while he panted. Too much, too much. A hand under his knee, fingers wet and tight, and Kinkade sunk in that last inch.

“Fuck,” Kinkade swore, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. Shiro gasped his agreement. His cock smeared against his stomach, twitching at every aborted shiver of Kinkade’s hips back and forth. Shiro clenched experimentally. Whimpered high and reedy when Kinkade swivelled his hips in deeper.

“I – you can move – fuck, please, move, I’m too full,” Shiro begged, reaching out for Kinkade. Before he could touch, Kinkade caught his fingers and pressed their hands down just under the bob of Shiro’s cock, against Shiro’s pelvis.

Shiro’s _distended_ pelvis.

Eyes wide, heat roared through Shiro’s head, down his spine, and pooled fast and liquid in his cock. That was – he could actually _feel_ Kinkade’s dick moving. Through his skin. A vicious shiver wracked Shiro from head to toe. Kinkade grinned, sweat slick and pleased, as he pulled out, slow slow, and Shiro’s skin flattened along with his withdrawal. Shiro’s wail was loud and desperate, unable to look away from the dark pleasure of Kinkade’s gaze. His fingers clawed against skin.

“You can feel it, yeah? How good you take me?” Kinkade fucked in, a sinuous roll of his hips that scraped Shiro raw. Their joined hands rose as Kinkade’s cock snugged tight and deep. Shiro sobbed, delirium clouding the edges of his thoughts. Kinkade withdrew again and Shiro cried out for it. Needed it. Wanted nothing more than for his stomach to _bulge_ while Kinkade came deep inside him.  

“Look at you, so desperate for it. Rub your palm, just like – yeah.” Kinkade groaned, head dropping forward as Shiro pressed down on his tight and full stomach. A hot pulse of possessive want overcame him. He clenched down hard, tightened everything up as much as he could. Panted and begged as Kinkade swore viciously and snapped his hips in devastating thrusts. Shiro’s skin swelled with it, so full he could barely breathe.

“Can you come like this for me?” Kinkade asked, leaning forward. “Just like this? Feeling me moving inside of you, taking all of me like the good boy you are? Can you do that for me, sugar?”

Desperation bubbled in Shiro’s stomach. His throat worked around choked off cries as he nodded frantically. Kinkade’s hand pressed Shiro’s down harder. His hips swivelled in a dirty circle as he bottomed out. Each breath was a hiccup, tears blurring Shiro’s vision as he begged, as the cock pounding into him bumped filthy against his palm.

Kinkade shifted into a familiar rhythm, one that always dragged Shiro to the edge fast. Furious, hard thrusts that fizzled pain alongside the pleasure, static overtaking Shiro’s thoughts. Kinkade’s other hand slipped down Shiro’s quaking thigh, catching a palm behind Shiro’s knee and pushing it up, wide, until it caught against the broad stretch of Kinkade’s shoulder. Everything was shivering and accelerating too fast. His cock brushed tantalizingly against Kinkade’s stomach, but never enough to get the proper friction Shiro needed. He was pinned. Helpless. Pumped full over and over again.

“Oh, _oh, oh_.” Shiro sobbed, tears finally spilling over as Kinkade rocked closer, the headboard thudding ominously. He dug his heel into the flex of Kinkade’s ass. He was so close, lips buzzing, skin tingling, his palm practically cupping the head of Kinkade’s dick every time he settled deep. Couldn’t breathe through just how folded up and tight he was.

Kinkade’s even strokes began stuttering, chasing an erratic beat as he panted into the space between them. Sweat dripped down the line of his jaw. Shiro begged with every gasp and sob, chanted Kinkade’s name to the ceiling until it was all one long keen, head thrown back, mouth open around a silent scream as everything spiralled impossibly.

“Come on, Shiro, you’re almost there, I can feel it,” Kinkade grated out, voice fuck rough and furious. Shiro shook his head. His dick _hurt_. His balls were drawn up so tight. Each slap of Kinkade’s thighs against his ass lit up through him. “You’re so tight, sugar, already pulsing around me. Let me fill you up. Don’t you want that, to be full for me?”

Sobbing, Shiro nodded, and Kinkade dropped down to his elbows. Sunk his teeth into Shiro’s throat. Spread Shiro wider, rubbed his abs along the throb of Shiro’s dick, shoved their palms down against the heavy fuck of Kinkade’s cock. Shiro went off with a howl, screaming his pleasure while he shook out of his goddamn skin. Thick waves of pleasure cascaded over him. He pulsed messily, again and again, sobbing, twitching, unable to withstand the sparks of pleasure and the prickles of creeping oversensitivity as Kinkade kept fucking him.

Kinkade grunted, tongue wet against Shiro’s skin, hips fucking in hard and stilling as he groaned. Warmth filled Shiro, hot and sticky and buzzing under his skin. He jerked, keened as Kinkade laved against the bruise. Rotated his hips as though working his release further into Shiro. Pumped him full until Shiro was swollen with it. If it was possible for him to orgasm again so soon, he would’ve at the sensation of his lower stomach plumping, of how much he _needed_ to be kept like this. Tears wet his jaw as he rippled around Kinkade’s cock, hole fluttering with residual shocks.

“You did so well for me.” Kinkade nuzzled against Shiro’s jaw, the rapid thud of his pulse. Gently, Kinkade brought Shiro’s knee off his shoulder, massaging the twitch of his muscles. Shiro whimpered. “Took all of me and then some. How are you feeling?”

Rolling his head to the side, Shiro pressed his palm down with a sob. “Full. So full.”

Humming, Kinkade kissed Shiro’s clavicle, the heave of his chest, and the hard nubs of his nipples. Leaning back, he pet against Shiro’s hand under his spent dick. Shiro shook. “Still feel me?”

Shiro spread his thighs, quivering “I need - Ryan, _more_.”

“Sure, babe.” Kinkade spread his palms along the sensitive skin of Shiro’s ass, lifting him. Shiro gasped, clenching as Kinkade’s softening cock slid from him, slapping wet against Shiro’s abused hole. “Keep it all in for me, okay? I’ll get your favourite for you. Can you do that?”

Nodding, Shiro stuffed two fingers into his hole, stopping himself up while Kinkade staggered over to the nightstand. Returned quickly with a wide plug, one that would hold Shiro open for hours and allow Kinkade to fuck back in easy once they’d both calmed down a bit. Shiro sighed when Kinkade slipped it in. Still so wet and gaping from Kinkade, it wasn’t quite enough but it would work. Shiro pet at his stomach, morose that everything was flat and normal again. Kinkade chuckled and tugged at the plug, dropping a kiss on Shiro’s nose when Shiro gasped.

“Soon. Behave.”

Shiro wasn’t left empty for a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on[ my nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/assinan13?s=09) where I'm basically just sobbing over messy shiro


End file.
